Alice Dixson
Alice Dixson (born July 28, 1969, Jessie Alice Celones Dixson) or often misspelled Alice Dixon, is an actress, commercial model, and former beauty queen of Filipino descent. Born to an American father and Filipino mother, she was the Philippines' representative for Miss International in 1986 and became a household name in 1987 through aPalmolive soap TV commercial where she sang the phrase "I can feel it!". After joining a talent contest in Eat Bulaga!''and Binibining Pilipinas, her show business career started with the role of Faye, a fairy princess, who fell in love with an earthling in ''Okay Ka, Fairy Ko. At that time, Eat Bulaga! was airing on RPN and one of its hosts, Vic Sotto, requested her to be part of the TV series (he is the owner of M-Zet Productions that produced Okay Ka, Fairy Ko). In January 2011, she returned to show business via Babaeng Hampaslupa which aired on TV5. This was succeeded with Glamorosa, Isang Dakot Na Luha (2012), Enchanted Garden (2012) and two movies Ang Panday 2 (2011) and''Just One Summer'' (2012). Her next TV series is Never Say Goodbye which airs in January 2013 on TV5. Dixson is a licensed realtor in the Province of British Columbia, Canada and also a licensed real estate agent in the State of Florida, USA. Dixson is also known for her best actress roles in many Viva Films favorites such as Hanggang Saan, Hanggang Kailan (1993), Sa Isang Sulok Ng Pangarap (1994, based on the popular comics series by RJ Nuevas), Pangako Ng Kahapon (1994), Sana Dalawa Ang Puso Ko (1995) and the all-star cast of the action film Silakbo(1995) with Cesar Montano, Anjanette Abayari and Marjorie Barretto. Dixson is also a film favorite when she was paired with Christopher De Leon in films like My Husband's Woman (1993), Bakit Ngayon Ka Lang (1994, OctoArts Films) and Pahiram Kahit Sandali (1999, Regal Films), which was an R-rated but critically acclaimed film because of both leading woman's portrayals by Dixson and Ara Mina, earning credit for Director Maryo J. Delos Reyes. She reunited with De Leon and leading man Richard Gomez in the hit telenovela Ang Iibigin Ay Ikaw (2002 to 2005). 'Newscasting' Since he did not become a news anchor for and due to TV5 can't hire news anchor from ABS-CBN and GMA when Manny Pangilinan acquire TV5 from Tonyboy Cojuangco in late 2008, Dixson became a news anchor of Aksyon ''Luchi Cruz-Valdez and Erwin Tulfo.Paolo Bediones Karen Davila Gelli De Belen Carlo Marasigan This was his first time as a newscaster for News5 field reporter. On July 2014, she became a news anchor every early mornings by the first of four editions of Aksyon, Aksyon sa Umaga alongside Martin Andanar and Lourd de Veyra. On July 2014, she became a co-host on TV5' She also anchors the weekend edition of Aksyon, Aksyon Weekend, alongside Jove Francisco during Saturday to Sunday nights. also anchors the weekdays edition of Aksyon, Aksyon Sa Tanghali, alongside Raffy Tulfo and Cherie Mercado, during Monday-Friday 'Films' 'Television' 'Newscast' 'Radio'''